


Do your Robin right

by 五里霧中 (bushibenren)



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sick Tim Drake
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushibenren/pseuds/%E4%BA%94%E9%87%8C%E9%9C%A7%E4%B8%AD
Summary: 很莫名其妙没头没尾的一个98KT
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 7





	Do your Robin right

**Author's Note:**

> 很莫名其妙没头没尾的一个98KT

“……Kon！不要闹了！”

Tim闭着眼睛缩起身子，抱紧怀里的枕头。他太困了，断掉的肋骨和缠着绷带的手腕都在痛，理所当然的感冒和其他并发症也让他头昏脑涨，实在没有精力再和一个无限接近于无理取闹的超级小子理论是非对错了。

只可惜他的抗议似乎完全没有被Kon放在心上，Tim感觉到自己被拽着脚腕拖了过去，Kon当然是收了力气的，但Tim还是没忍住痛呼出声。

“我现在不想和你吵架，Kon。我生病了，记得吗？我是一个人类，而人类会生病和受伤。如果你一定要吵，那就算你赢好了。”

Tim勉强睁开双眼看着眼前的人，用比平常慢很多的语气含混不清地说道，Tim不知道Kon听见了多少，或者听清楚了多少，说实话，现在对于他来讲睡觉以外的其他事情都没有那么重要。而Kon抱着手臂站在床边，居高临下地瞪着Tim。

“我可不是来吵架的。”

Kon说出这话倒是有一点稀奇，他们总是为小到没有下限大到没有上限的事情在不断拌嘴或者吵架然后和好，或者直接略过和好的过程再开始下一轮拌嘴。Kon仍然是很不服管的，总觉得Tim是只骄傲过了头的小鸟，而Tim觉得Kon像一只横冲直撞的大型犬，总想给他套上连着牵引绳的项圈。

Kon没继续说下去，而Tim也就只是看着他，很耐心地试图不昏过去。Kon凑近了一些，头发扫到Tim的脸上，有点发痒。Tim可能因为这样的痒意，也可能是因为Kon的靠近而笑了一下，也可能没有，他现在是病人，当然他说了算。

平时Kon在这个距离的时候，Tim总可以闻到他身上的味道，Tim在心里总结为夏威夷的阳光混杂着皮革的味道，有时候可能还有Bart撒在Kon身上的橙汁。现在感冒把Tim的嗅觉彻底谋杀了，他有点讶异的发现自己居然似乎还可以想象出应该涌进鼻腔的气味。  
他们走得也许太近了，Tim迷迷糊糊地得出这样一个结论，但他并不讨厌这样。他听见Kon在喊他，声音从很近的地方传来，听起来却朦朦胧胧的：“Rob。”

Tim发出带着很浓重鼻音的一声应答，然后Kon低头吻了他。Kon亲吻Tim的动作毫不收敛，但至少记住了没有像往常那样整个人压在Tim身上。

平时他们拥抱时Tim像在抽奖，他可能会抱到Kon，也可能会抱到一块坚硬的钢板，这一切取决于Kon那一天的力量控制训练记住了多少。最近前者的概率已经逐渐上升，Tim很谦虚地把百分之三十的功劳归给自己的运气，剩下百分之七十归功于分类为“别逼他承认”的一些原因。

Kon的腿挤进了Tim的双腿间，Tim的脸因为生病和亲吻带来的缺氧泛着不自然的红，Tim感觉到睡衣的第一个纽扣被解开，很无奈地用完好无损的那只手贴上Kon的脸颊，引导着Kon看向自己的方向：“Kon？我断了一根肋骨，可能还有八分之一的腕骨什么的，我受伤了，而且生病了，你明白了吗？”

“没问题，Rob，”Kon很自然地接话，“我会，嗯，很小心的。”

这就是为什么，Tim想，这就是为什么他们总是在吵架。Kon有时候就是这样的无法沟通，让Tim真心实意地感觉到和Kon的实际年龄一样的人类幼崽相处的时候鸡同鸭讲的痛苦。Tim叹了口气，决定很冷酷地把话说得再明白一些，他抬脸对上Kon的视线。

“……好吧。”

Tim是不会反思的，他没有任何纵容Kon的意思，他只是不擅长拒绝而已。所以Kon的最近愈发得寸进尺的行为绝对、完全和他没关系。

方才那个吻又继续了下去。Kon避开Tim受着伤的上半身，用ttk把Tim宽松的睡裤扯了下来。Tim被Kon支撑着坐起身来，两腿分开跨坐在Kon身上。Kon已经勃起的阴茎顶在Tim的臀缝间，隔着两层布料摩擦着。

“我还在头晕呢。”Tim半心半意地抱怨道。

“我还在生气呢。”Kon不是很认真地提醒道。Tim骑在Kon的身上，自认为非常趾高气扬地表达了自己的不满，没有意识到自己毫无威慑力地噘着嘴，也没有注意到Kon突然脸红了。

润滑没有用得太多，阴茎一点点挺进的时候Tim情不自禁地仰起脖颈，小猫一样绵软地呻吟着。Kon的尺寸非常可观，Tim没有机会做其他样本采集，只能把这暂且当做氪星特色。Kon的手扶在Tim的腰上，无意识地施力。Tim挣脱不开，只能任由Kon掐着他的腰把他往阴茎上按。鲜明的异物感让本就不舒服的Tim有些想吐，他张着腿缓了好一会，才逐渐适应阴茎填满体内的感觉。

Tim不知道他此刻的头昏脑涨是因为生病还是快感，Kon在阴茎完全进入的瞬间就开始向上顶弄，Tim被操弄地腰和腿都发软，几乎趴在了Kon身上，又因为生病而有些倦怠，任凭Kon像摆弄洋娃娃一样摆弄自己。Kon的手逐渐下滑，扶着Tim的后臀继续抽插的动作。

Tim身上有很多Kon留下的痕迹，吻痕或指痕，有些很快就消散，而有些因为Kon没有控制住的力道变成青紫的痕迹，在Tim的身上和因为战斗而获得的伤痕一起停留一段时间。Kon喜欢这些痕迹，他总忍不住去触摸，然后看Tim因为疼痛或快感而颤抖。 

“……Kon……”Tim意识不清地呼唤，他的一只受伤的手和上半身动弹不得，只剩一只手还能自由活动，Tim选择用它去抓着Kon的头发和他接吻。

Tim的汗滴落在Kon的脸上，他无意识地因为快感而抽泣，连带着呻吟的鼻音也愈发浓重。Kon射出来的时候Tim依然很恍惚，直到Kon亲了亲他的鼻尖才被拉回一点意识，而犯困的小鸟很快又睡了过去。


End file.
